Gypsy
by Crimson TigerLily
Summary: Bryn is not human, no one quite knows what she is. She has moved around all her life with her mother, aunt and a group of family friends, living the life of a Gypsy like the old times. What happens when they stop in Bon Temps?  Eric N/OC
1. My name is Bryn

_How am I supposed to start this? Um... Hi, I'm Bryn. Bryn Law. Ironic, I guess, since my family and I don't even abide the law. Or any set of rules but our own, really. This is new to me, I'm not used to writing everything down..._

_Well, my mother gave me this and said (and I quote) "Bryn, write. Now" before walking off. So... Here it is. My own, personal Journal._

I frowned at the writing before me, still not understanding the meaning of it.

Hi, I'm Bryn. Of course I'm Bryn, who else would I be? Peyton? No, she's in the next room, not writing in this stupid journal my mom got me.

As to _why_ she got it for me? Because she said, and once again I quote,

"Because when you're old like me, with a husband and a handful of kids, you won't have enough time on your hands to recite your whole life story, so you can now shove _this_ journal in their hands and say 'you can read? Read this'. Like I'm doing. Here," she had said, placing her own journal in my hands.

I sighed, and snapped the leather-bound book closed, returning it to its place at the bottom of my bag.

"This is nonsense" I grumbled to myself, frowning and crossing my arms across my chest and glaring at the bag.

"Bryn! Get your but out of that damned caravan!" I heard my cousin Pascale shout from the entrance.

I rolled my eyes at her and huffed.

Sometimes, it's a good thing she's family and family comes before anything else, otherwise she would no longer be of this earth.

I got up anyways and obliged, seeing as my mother would no doubt start an argument if I didn't.

Ever since two years ago, when the vampires came out of the [i]coffin[/i], things were both simpler and harder for me.

You see, I need vampire blood to survive, not because of its addicting effects but also because of [i]what[/i] I am. You see, I am not human.

Then again, neither am I vampire, werewolf, shape-shifter or fairy. Ick, fairies. Bloody annoying creatures.

Passing Pascale, I bared my fangs at her, letting a growl rip from my chest. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

My fangs are different from those of vampires. Theirs flick out from their second teeth, but mine elongate from both my upper canines and lower canines, making my dentition more like that of a cat or dog than a human. Or, you know, vampire.

My fangs are sharper than both combined though.

And for all my powers, for everything I can do, there are also things I cannot do. But there's really no need to get into that right now.

"Mom?" I called, looking around the camping area we had chosen. The fire in the center was out and I went to stand in the middle of it, the edges of my floor-length, flowy orange and red skirt getting dirtied with ashes.

"_You really shouldn't do that, Bryn"_ scolded a voice from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the man who stood there, his twin sister beside him.

"Ello there, Kai. Hi Kathlin. How are you two today?" I asked the twins that only I could see with a smile.

They smiled back.

"_We're doing good. I heard from a little bird that you guys are leaving today,"_ Kathlin grinned from ear to ear. I giggled a bit.

"_Your mother is coming to tell you, that's why Pascale had to get you out of the van"_ Kai continued, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I frowned.

"Oh that's why" I grumbled. Hearing the woman's name had put me in a sour mood once again.

"_Oh cheer up, Bryn. Wanna hear where you're going?"_ Kathlin asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

I just nodded with a small smile at her enthusiasm.

"Please, do tell" I urged on.

"_You are going to Bon Temps, Louisiana. I wish you luck, my dear" _Kai said, placing one of his strong hands on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh come on, Kai, it can't be so bad" I said, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"_You'll love it! There are some smoking hot vamps, if I do say so myself" _Kathlin winked at me, making me roll my eyes again.

"Yeah, I'll have to feed again soon, I'm running on empty" I said, resting a hand on my flat stomach.

I could eat and taste human food and drinks, in fact I liked them quite a lot, but it held no sustenance.

I needed a vampire's blood.

Or any supernatural creature, really, because I mostly needed the magic, but vampire blood held me best.

Shape-shifters barely did anything, it was more like a light snack, werewolf tasted bittersweet and human blood literally made me sick.

So I guess my best bet was vampire.

And I suppose it was a good thing, seeing as without me there would be many more vampires roaming around eating people. I kept the population nice and regular.

The twins pulled a face.

"_I won't be there this time"_ Kathlin warned me, a shudder rolling down her back.

"_Same here_" Kai agreed quickly with his sister.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"It's not like I didn't warn you guys," I said. The last time I had gone feeding, the twins had decided to come with me, wanting to see how I did it, what it looked like.

I had warned them it wasn't all it was made out to be, but naturally, they hadn't believe me.

You can tell by their reaction what the outcome of that was.

"How's Maegan doing?" I asked the twins, looking around for my mother a bit.

The twins looked at each-other wide-eyed like siblings do when they know they did or are about to do something they're not supposed to.

"_Well,-"_ Kai started,

"_We really shouldn't tell you-"_ Kathlin continued,

"_Because Maegan said she'd-"_ Kai

"_have our heads if we did-_" Kathlin

"_but since we really like you-"_ Kai

"_and you're really nice to us-"_ Kathlin

"_we'll tell you anyway."_ Kai.

"_Maegan found a way-" _Kathlin

"_To get pregnant-" _Kai

"_And so she did." _Kathlin finished, leaving me slack-jawed.

"Who the hell is the-" my question got cut off by my mother running up to me, making the twins run away.

I sighed in irritation.

"Bryn, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I just wanted to tell you that-" I decided it was my turn to cut her off, and so I did.

"We're moving to a town called Bon Temps in Louisiana, I know. Can I go back to bed now?" I asked impatiently, scaring my mother as I often did with my knowledge.

"Um... Yeah, okay. That's fine. Is al your stuff packed?" my mother asked, rubbing the back of her neck in awkwardness.

I simply nodded and my mom left me alone with my thoughts.

She didn't often stick around when I stated things I shouldn't know or when I proved the existence of my powers.

Or, you know, when I ask her to pull over at the next town for a snack before I lose control and eat someone.

I went back to the caravan my mother and I lived in, plopping onto my bed for a nap.

I woke up to warm lips on mine, making me sit up in shock.

Kai was pretty much thrown to the other end of my bed.

"What the hell, Kai?" I asked, my first two fingers reaching to touch my lips.

"_We're here. And you wouldn't wake up, so I had to do something drastic"_ he explained, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Fine. Get out of my room" I ordered, pointing to the door. He rolled his eyes and did as demanded.

I put a different swimsuit on, and a different shirt, though I kept the skirt seeing as I hadn't worn it much the day before. I had spent most of my daylight hours asleep.

When I finally came out, night had fallen and I felt my stomach rumble.

"Mom, I'm going for a snack!" I called in the direction of where I smelled human food.

"Have fun honey!" my mom called back, and I was off to find a vampire and drink him dry.

_**A/N: Hi! I'm Butterflysmile, but you can call me whatever you like. Daphney, Devi, Gabrielle, Butterfly, Moon, Kitty, Stranger Danger are only but some choices. Tell me what you think so far. Oh, and FYI, no one but Bryn can see Kai, Kathlin and Maegan as well as others I will add later on. I can't tell you what they are yet, but... You'll find out eventually ;) Review, it makes me giddy as a school girl and only takes a few moments.**_


	2. Fangtasia

_**Disclaimer: True Blood is not mine, otherwise I really wouldn't be writing fanfiction ;)**_

I was following Kathlin and Kai to a place where I could get some grub in my belly, going faster than any vampire could hope to go.

Unless, you know, said vampire is two thousand years old or something.

But that's highly unlikely.

"_It's in the next city over, but we're almost there_" Kai assured me, continuing to guide me with his twin.

We had soon arrived in front of a bar, on which was written in big, red, cursive letters

'_**Fangtasia'**_ .

I scoffed. Ha ha, not funny.

I walked towards the entrance, only to find myself stopped by an arm.

I walked right into it, the impact making my ribs shudder slightly.

"ID please" a woman's voice asked, and I could smell her vampire blood in the air.

I grinned frighteningly at her.

"Now, why would I need to do that?" I asked. I knew I barely smelled like vampire at all anymore, seeing as my sources were nearly empty.

"Because you look too young" she said simply. I gave her a once-over. She looked about twenty two years old, but I knew her to be much older than that by the strong scent in her blood.

The older a vampire is, the stronger the scent of their blood is, more concentrated and infinitely more powerful.

"And so do you, vampire" I said simply, smiling slightly.

She was bothering me.

I wanted to eat.

Maybe she'd make a nice snack.

The bouncer lady sighed and glared at me slightly.

"If you won't show me your cards, go away" she hissed, her eyes narrowing at me.

I looked her in the eyes then, and I could feel her prying my mind open with hers.

I let her do it.

If I let her get in my mind, I would be able to get into hers.

"Go away" she repeated, imbuing her will into my mind.

I blinked and smiled at her.

"Let me in" I countered, spearing my mind into hers, scaring the shit out of the vampire and making her recoil.

She sputtered for a moment, and then my concentration was broken.

A smell unlike any I had ever smelled assaulted my senses.

My eyes shut without my consent, my head tilting back slightly to allow me to catch a better breath of the delectable scent that was currently taking over my senses.

I knew then that I would get that damned vampire. I would get the one that was making me all crazy and I would get no one else.

"Pam, what's going on?" a deep, silky voice reached my ears and I snapped out of it, though the vampire was getting closer by the second and my heart was drilling through my chest like a jack-hammer.

"She- she" _Pam_ spluttered, still not having recovered from my defense to glamoring.

"I'm Bryn. And you are?" I turned to the vampire that battered me sense-less and saw a freaking hunk of a man, taller than six feet tall with shoulder-length blond hair.

His eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen and his skin oddly pale, his body well-toned and his shoulders broad.

I smirked slightly at him, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I was flirting with the man, only slightly, but enough for him to notice. Naturally, I'd enjoy the chase and have fun while I could, before I ripped his throat open and drank up all of his precious blood.

Like he no doubt did to so many other women. And maybe men too.

"Eric Northman" he said, smirking lightly too, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles lightly.

I nodded at him and shot a look to the inside of the bar.

"You gonna let me in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the huge vampire before me.

"Of course" he said, showing me in. The moment I stepped inside though, I left Eric's company and headed straight to the bar.

I sat on a stool and ordered a glass of whiskey, straight, no ice.

"You sure you can hold it, girlie?" the man asked, pouring me my glass.

I barely looked at him before giving my answer.

"Better than you can for sure" I mumbled, simply sipping my drink.

I scanned the crowd for a possible meal for tonight, since I refused to take Eric right away.

I told myself I would enjoy the chase, and so I would.

Meanwhile, I would kill and kill and drain the blood of vampires from this place, making Eric crazy with suspicion while making him crazy with lust about me.

He would have no clue until I sank my fangs deep into his neck and enjoyed him completely, taking his last night at the same time as his every last drop of blood.

I finally spotted one, good-looking and not too obvious.

He was speaking with Eric and there was a girl at his side, a blonde girl. She was wearing an odd-looking dress that didn't particularly suit my taste

I listened in to their conversation and found that her voice was tinged with a southern twang as well as the guy who I had chosen as my meal.

Eric looked over the man's shoulder at me and beckoned me to him with a tiny movement of his fingers.

I rose an eyebrow at that, surprised that he'd _dare _even think about thinking about beckoning me like a vulgar dog. Or human.

But I got up anyways. I would take it as the opportunity it was to get closer to my prey and drain him.

I swayed my hips the whole way there, my bare feet barely making any sound on the ground as I made my way to the throne over-looking the whole of _Fangtasia_.

"Hello again, Eric Northman" I said, a small smile on my lips.

He nodded back, gesturing slightly to his lap.

I rose an eyebrow at it, but didn't protest. I sat on his lap and made myself comfortable, leaning back on his firm chest with a smirk on my lips and my arms crossed.

"Hello to you too, Bryn" he whispered lightly in my ear, but I could tell by the intonation of his voice that he wished his 'friends' would leave us alone.

I could tell he wanted me, because the smell of my blood was irresistible to any and every creature that could smell it.

"Eric, mind introducing us?" the girl asked, Eric above my head and I rose an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly.

Everyone cowered in fear of Eric, and this mere human had the guts to stand up to him.

No, not completely human. There was a small after-smell of magic coming from her, and it intrigued me.

I suddenly felt like risking being sick to taste her.

"I'm Bryn, you are?" I asked, letting the Montreal accent I had gained over the time I had stayed there show through my voice.

It was only slightly there, but it was noticeable still.

"Sookie Stackhouse, and this is Bill Compton, my boyfriend" she said, sticking out her hand.

I eyed it carefully for a moment before shaking it.

I then shook Bill's hand.

"Now, miss Bryn, what is such a respectable young lady like you doing in a place like this one? And in Eric Northman's lap, nonetheless" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my comfortable position perched on Eric's lap.

I smiled sweetly.

"Mayhaps I'm not quite a respectable as I seem" I suggested, sending a wink his way.

It seemed to ruffle Sookie's feathers.

Eric put a possessive arm arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. I didn't mind, I really didn't, but Eric didn't need to know that.

I took his wrist and nicely but forcefully removed his arm from my waist, perching myself on the end of his knee this time.

I could tell it bothered him by the way he huffed slightly. It wasn't noticeable to the other people in the place, not even Bill or Sookie, but I could tell. Because I was awesome like that.

I suddenly felt a mind trying to enter mine.

My eyes immediately snapped to Sookie and I jabbed right back at her, literally throwing her onto her ass on the floor behind Bill.

Eric looked at me briefly, before returning his attention to Sookie.

A human had tried to get in my mind. How the hell did that work? Well, no matter.

Maybe I wouldn't wait to take Eric after all, Bill seemed to be too much of a bother.

_Or,_ I could take some other vampire.

I looked around again, seeing one other man who might be able to satisfy my thirst for tonight. I would kill him swiftly though, my patience had suddenly seemed to run thin.

"Sookie, stay the fuck out of my head" I growled at her, letting both of my pairs of canines grow slightly. Barely noticeable.

"How would you know?" Bill asked me, throwing his head back at me and hissing slightly.

I shrugged.

"None of your damn business. I'm leaving now, I'm sure Pam will be pleased" I said sourly, getting off Eric's lap.

He gripped my wrist hard, and I shot him a small glare.

"Lache moi, osti" _Let me, the fuck, go _I said in french, adding a minor swear at the end. My accent came from Quebec, in Canada. That's where I lived most of my life... Or, well, where I lived the longest.

Four years, I lived there with my mom, when I was a kid. French was my first language, but English was close enough. I learned both at about the same time, if French only a couple years earlier.

"What?" Sookie asked, sounding confused.

Me and Eric both ignored her, though I believe that Bill gave her an answer.

"No." he said simply, but his voice was filled with forceful authority.

My eyes narrowed into a glare.

Oh no, he didn't! Maybe I wouldn't be enjoying that damned chase after all. Maybe I would just bring him to his office right now and suck him dry.

That bastard, how dare he.

So I decided to do what I do best. I hid my game.

"And why is that?" I asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want you to leave" Eric dead-panned. My jaw locked. He wasn't playing along.

I took a deep breath and was once again assaulted with the scent of Eric's ancient blood.

I nearly moaned.

"Lets go to your office and discuss it like the civilized people we both pretend to be" I suggested, letting him guide me when he agreed.

He shut his office's door behind himself as I turned around slightly.

"What are you?" he asked me, but I just smiled.

"The last thing you'll ever see" I said simply, letting my lips crash onto his.


	3. Vision type thing

_**A/N: I'm watching True Blood (all of the seasons) again, because I had missed a shit-load of them and I fell in love with the Queen of Louisiana ;) I just adore the way she thinks! But Bill creeps me up and Eric and Sam make me blush like crazy ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: True Blood = not mine**_

My lips followed his with ease, and my hands trailed down his chest, feeling all of the man's muscles. One of his hands ran through my hair, the other pulling my body closer to his by the waist. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and he let me in, our tongues battling for dominance of the other's mouth.

I let him win, letting him push my back against the door.

I broke the kiss, trailing light kisses along his jaw, to his throat.

My canines grew, throbbing with anticipation of the blood underneath the skin of Eric's neck.

I couldn't hold back anymore, I bit down in the soft, cool flesh.

The blood pooled and I barely heard the moan that came from Eric, swallowing mouthfuls of the delectable liquid.

My arms were around the vampire's waist as he fell to his knees, my fangs still embedded deep within his flesh.

My thirst was sated long before I had expected, the vampire not yet drained, and yet I couldn't drink another drop of his blood.

"How old are you?" I asked softly, running my tongue along the wound to heal it and resting my forehead on Eric's shoulder, my breath heavy.

"A thousand years old, approximately" he said, leaning his head back against the desk as he regained more and more strength.

A small smile graced my lips. That explained it.

I let my bottom lip run back along his jawline until it reached his lips, where I planted a soft kiss.

His hands caught my hips and moved me slightly so that I was straddling him.

I kissed him more firmly, nibbling his lower lip slightly. His tongue slipped through my lips and massaged my own, making sparks flow through my body.

I rolled my hips a bit on his and his fangs flicked out with a _plink_.

I caught my tongue on them, making a bit of blood well up in my mouth and Eric lapped it up with a small groan.

His hands were all over me, gripping at my hips through my skirt and ripping at my shirt.

My shirt fell in pieces around me but I didn't bother counting, I only decided that revenge smelled really sweet right about now.

A growl rumbled deep in my throat and I ripped his shirt apart, looking deep into his eyes and smirking.

"Oops" I whispered, crashing my lips onto his again.

His hands quickly got rid of my bathing-suit top and I found myself fumbling with the buckle on his belt.

I growled again and ripped it off his hips, busting all of his belt loops.

He looked up at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and pushed me back so that I was on my back. His lips were on me then, trailing kisses down my collar bone and to my breast, sinking his fangs deep into the flesh he found there.

My eyes fluttered shut, and a moan bubbled up my throat without my consent.

"Eric" I moaned out again as he ripped my bathing-suit bottom off, throwing it somewhere. I ran my hand along his back, enjoying the shivers that followed my finger-tips wherever they went.

His jeans were short lived and before I knew it, he had rammed into me, making me scream his name at the top of my lungs.

I pried my eyes open when I felt a shudder running the length of my body.

I gasped when a knock came at the door.

"Eric? Sun'll be up soon" I heard Pam's voice and I noticed I had arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I groaned again when I felt the slight ache in my bones from a few hours earlier.

"Go away Pam, I'm fine" I heard Eric grumble above my head, as the arm around my waist tightened considerably.

Suddenly, the twins appeared before me with their hands in front of their eyes.

"_Bryn, we have something to tell you!" _Kai said loudly.

"_Your mom is coming to get you!"_ Kathlin continued. I rolled my eyes, they were going to do their twin thing again.

"_She's pissed!" _Kai said loudly, a shudder running through his body.

"_She found the stuff you hid in your drawer!" _Kathlin looked terrified, even with her hands covering her eyes.

I cursed under my breath.

"Aw fuck, really?" I asked, groaning.

Eric opened one eye to shoot me a questioning look.

"_Yes! And- and- Oh my god, just please put some damn clothes on!" _Kai begged, stomping his foot like a girl.

I rose an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything.

"Eric?" I asked, turning around in his arms.

"Mhm?" he asked, nuzzling my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, blinking up at him. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do, seeing as I had never woken up next to a living vampire.

Or human, for that matter. Well, except for maybe once, but that was my first time and it was with a shape-shifter.

Eric Northman just blinked at me and got up. While he did, I took in all of his _assets_ with a raised eyebrow.

He was fucking hot. There was no denying it.

But I had to leave.

"Eric, where are my clothes?" I asked, looking around for said clothing.

He looked around at the ground of his office, then looked back up at me with a raised eyebrow.

My eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I asked, looking around. All I could see were shreds of material, and my torn up fire-colored skirt.

"Oh, no" I whined, crawling to it and picking it up. I pouted.

"I got that from a gypsy we met, on our way to Africa one day. You owe me big time, vampire" I said, huffing and crossing my arms.

He blinked at me, but didn't answer.

I looked down, noticing that I wasn't wearing anything. When I looked up, I noticed Eric wasn't wearing anything either. Quite frankly, I really didn't mind.

But he didn't need to know that.

"And will you put some damn clothes on, please?" I demanded, getting up and crossing my arms over my chest.

He ignored my request.

"What do your tattoos represent?" he asked, walking to me and running his hands across my tattoos on my hips.

There was an angel on one side and a devil on the other, they looked like they were back-to-back.

"I'm a gemini. Those ones represent both sides of me" I explained, looking into his eyes. He nodded.

His hand reached behind my back and ran along the length of what I knew was a pair of tattooed wings.

"And those?" he asked. I smirked.

"They relate to a certain legend. Valkyries." I said, taking a step closer to Eric.

The back of his hand trailed across the right side of my face.

"And this one?" he asked, stepping a little bit closer to me too.

"I don't know. I can't remember" I said, running my hands up his chest and to his neck, where I tugged and pulled his face down to mine for another kiss.

He gripped me by the hips and hoisted me up onto his desk, fully intent on having his way with me.

But I was having none of that.

"None of that now, Mr. Northman" I practically moaned out, demonstrating my conflicted mind.

He kissed down my jawline to my throat, where he sank his fangs deep into my flesh.

I was immediately shot through time in one of those extremely rare visions I occasionally get.

VISION-TYPE THING

_I had loads of groceries in my arms, struggling with them as I attempted to unlock the door to a house. I managed to open it and I entered the place, getting welcomed with some quite disturbing noises. I went to the kitchen and put my stuff down before going to the living room to see what was happening._

_What I came across surprise the shit out of me, but I'll admit I found it kind of... Hot..._

_Eric was on top of a man, fangs sank deep into the man's throat. I rose an eyebrow._

_He then let go of the man without having drained him, blood leaking onto the carpet._

"_Aw, hell no! Eric, for fuck's sake, not again!" I complained, putting my hands on my hips._

_His head snapped up at me and he blinked._

"_Sorry, love, it tried to kill me," he dead-panned. I just rolled my eyes, trying my best not to be too turned on by the sight of my Eric with blood all over._

"_Yeah well, you're cleaning it up this time. I'm sick of scrubbing blood off of that god damned floor. You owe me big time, Mr. Northman" I said, pointing a finger at him._

_He then proceeded to speed over to me and kiss my finger-tip._

"_I guess I'll just have to make it up to you, Mrs. Northman" he whispered, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back with all I had._

END

I was brought back with a gasp, and I decided I had to get the fuck out of here. I didn't say anything, just pushed Eric off of me and started going through his things, looking for something to wear.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, coming to rest his hands on my hips. I ignored him.

I wasn't going to let a damn vampire scoop out my heart and stick it in the blender and make it mush. I refused to.

"Where can I get clothes?" I asked Eric grudgingly, crossing my arms.

Eric blinked at me before putting on his jeans (which kept on slipping downward due to the lack of belt) and stepping out of his office.

I sighed with exasperation before continuing my search.

Eric came back quickly with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"These are Pam's. She will want them back." he said, putting the clothes on his desk and leaving.

I blinked twice before I put the clothes on and high-tailed it out of there.


	4. Explanation

_**A/N: For those of you who have read my Mibba fictions, you may or may not have noticed that the main OC spends most of her time with her main love interest even if she does not know she's in love. However, she usually does know. You may or may not have also noticed that the main OC falls in love extremely quickly and spends a lot of time arguing in her head about the right and wrong of the relationship. I have decided to change this because not only is it highly unrealistic, but it leaves me with nearly no fun stuff to write and a shallow-seeming character. So please understand that this is not Twilight and love can not appear out of thin air and can not survive on only good looks and sweet words. I do not mean to sound rude and no, no one reviewed me telling me any of this (speaking of which, thanks for the reviews everybody ;]), but I re-read my stories and was like "oh my goddess, that is so fake". Anyways, sorry for the rant and on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: True Blood is not mine. However, OCs and plot are.**_

I got back to the caravan in a grump. Not only did I have to leave a man who intrigued me incredibly because of his blood (and good looks), but my mother was going to have a fit.

"What is this!" she screeched, holding papers in her hands and waving them in my face.

"Paper" I dead-panned. I wasn't in the mood for this. My mother looked at the clothes I was wearing and didn't seem to like them.

"What the hell are you wearing!" she continued freaking out.

"Clothes" I dead-panned again. She really should stop asking stupid questions and get to the point already. I had other things to do.

What? I'd figure that out later.

"No shit! Where did you get those clothes?" she asked, though she didn't seem to be calming down. This wasn't like her, she was usually relatively calm and understanding about these things. Something was wrong with my mother.

I breathed in deeply and noticed that her scent was different from usual too.

"Mom, what's up? There's something different about you" I said softly, taking her by the shoulders so that I could inspect her properly.

She didn't seem hurt, as far as I could see, but there was definitely something different about the way she smelled. And it had nothing to do with a new shampoo.

"Don't try to change the subject! Look at you! A corset and a mini skirt?" she insisted, but I ignored the question, smelling her to try to find the origin.

I started with her head, no that's not it.

Her shoulders, no.

Her heart... No, not it either.

Her stomach? Getting closer...

I heard a second heart-beat. I pressed my ear to my mother's lower abdomen and I could hear a second heart-beat, and it was the origin of the strange scent too.

She was pregnant.

"Mom" I said, my voice slightly worried.

"What?" she asked, still frustrated with me.

"Not that I want to know, but have you had sex lately? With a guy?" I asked the second question mainly because my mother had bisexual tendencies. She huffed.

"That's none of your business. Why?" she asked, and I could feel her crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because you're pregnant" I said, and got back to my feet to look my mom in the eyes.

They had widened considerably.

"And I hope you know who the father is" I continued, rubbing her shoulder with my thumb.

She blinked a couple times, thinking back, before gasping.

"I know who it is. I think I still have his number" she said, turning around and sprinting to our caravan.

I followed her to get changed into something much more comfortable.

I pulled on a bathing-suit (I have a _lot_ of those) and my long, red skirt, and an Ed Hardy tank-top.

"Can you remember his name?" I asked my mom, pulling the pink, knee-high boots off.

"Yeah, Alcide Herveaux I believe" she said, rummaging through her stuff looking for something.

I nodded, looking around for my flip-flops.

When I found them, I found that they were destroyed, ripped to shreds.

"Cool. He a human?" I asked, looking for another pair of flip-flops.

My mother giggled, and took a piece of paper from a note-book of hers.

"Nope, he's a Werewolf. Smoking hot at that" she shot a wink my way and I laughed. There was the mom I knew and loved.

"Is that his number?" I asked and she nodded. She pressed her finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet while she dialed. I strained my ear so I would be capable of hearing this Alcide guy when my mom told him about his kid-to-be.

"_Hello?" _ a man answered after the third ring.

"Alcide Herveaux?" my mother asked.

"_Yeah? Who is this?"_ Alcide said. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes so I could listen in more.

"It's Jasmine. You remember me, right?" my mom asked. It would have been a bit of a problem had he not.

"_Oh, Jasmine, of course! Hey, what's up?"_ he asked. I heard someone yelling in the background and guessed he had a girlfriend. That might bring some trouble.

"Um, well, is this a bad time?"

"_No! I mean, no, of course not. What's wrong?"_ Alcide sounded really sweet. I smiled unconsciously.

"Well, I- I think we may have a bit of a... Problem" she said, and I knew she'd be chewing her bottom lip. I lightly smelled the blood as it welled from her wound.

"_Oh? What is it, Jas?" _he asked and I resisted the urge to go '_awww_' at the cuteness of him giving her a pet name.

"I'm pregnant and yes I'm sure it's yours" my mom used the band-aid method and I could practically hear Alcide's jaw dropping at the silence from the other line.

"_O-okay. So... What now?"_ he asked the question that I had been wondering also.

"Well, where are you at?" she asked him and I heard her scratching the back of her neck.

"_Right now. I'm in Shreveport at a motel, but we can meet up somewhere" _he said, and my eyes flashed open. I knew that place!

"Hey mom, I know that place! I was just there!" I said, jumping off of the bed. She looked over at me and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we could meet at-" my mom started.

"Fangtasia" I interupted. My mom shot me a look.

"At Fangtasia" she conceded, knowing that I could show her to the place.

"_You hang out with Fangers?" _Alcide asked, disgust clear in his voice. My mom sighed.

"No, it's the only place my daughter knows in Shreveport. Don't ask" she said, rolling her eyes. I giggled a bit.

"_Oh. Okay then, cool. How about tonight at... 9? We can meet out front and I'll bring you back to my place"_ he offered and I grinned. I nodded at my mom feverishly, and she gave me an odd look.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there. See you, Alcide" she smiled brightly though he couldn't see her.

"_Yeah, see you. Jasmine"_ _click_. My mom grinned and turned to me. Then she frowned.

"Fangtasia? Really?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Best place to find vampires" I said simply. She only rolled her eyes at me.

"Where did you get the clothes you were wearing earlier anyways?" she asked, crossing her arms and sitting on my bed. I sat down beside her.

"Mine got... Bloody... and um... Kinda destroyed... So I borrowed some from someone, but I have to give them back" I explained awkwardly. My mother nodded understandingly.

"I get it. It's alright, I just really liked that skirt on you" she said, smiling at me. I blinked before smiling back.

"Yeah, me too. Eric owes me a new one" I scrunched my nose at the prospect. My mom grinned widely and giggled.

"Oooh, who's this Eric fellow? He's obviously not dead, so when do I get to meet him?" she asked, practically bouncing up and down. I hadn't had a real boyfriend in about five years, I wasn't going to break that streak now. I rolled my eyes at my mom.

"I'm not... With him or anything" I said, sighing and laying back on my bed.

My mom sat with her legs crossed beside me.

"But you want him to be" she deduced. I shot her a look, with a raised eyebrow and all.

"No, I do not. His blood, however, is-" I started, knowing my mom would want to hear nothing of it. She slapped her hands over her ears and squeazed her eyes shut.

"I don't want to know!" she said loudly, shaking her head like a child. It made her long blonde hair, with the occasional small braids, bounce around.

I laughed at my mother's childish reaction to the mention of blood.

"So you don't mind me talking about sex, but the moment I mention blood, you freak out?" I asked, humor in my voice. My mom was odd like that.

She looked up and removed her hands from her ears, nodding stubbornly.

"Mom, I'm nineteen. I've been a weirdo since I turned sixteen, I think you should be accustomed to it by now" I said, smiling a bit and sitting up.

She sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you want to know why I can't... Why I don't like hearing about your... Quirks?" she asked and I felt myself blush a little.

"Well, you don't have to, but I would like to, yeah" I said, settling in for a story.

"It... reminds me of your father" she started and my eyebrows shot up to my hairline.

"Now, before you say anything, he's not really dead. His parents freaked out when the learned he was with a Witch and kidnapped him. He's a Vampire, Werewolf, Shape-shifter hybrid type-thing. Don't ask me how it works because I can't remember for the life of me. Something about someone cursing someone else and other people falling in love, the usual. But that's not the point. Now, I'm not quite sure what you are or why you can only feed on Supernatural creature blood, but I know that I'm sorry I never had the guts to tell you this and I'm, sorry I was mean about your blood-needing-ness, but I just didn't know how to deal with it" she explained and my jaw was practically touching the ground.

"Wow" was all I managed to get out of my mouth at the moment.

"To change the subject, how long does it take to get to Fangtasia?" my mom asked.

I blinked and thought about it for a moment.

"Half an hour if you take the car" I said emotionlessly, still in a state of shock.

"Okay, lets go" my mom said quickly and tugged on the hem of my shirt. I nodded distractedly and gathered the corset, mini-skirt and boots that Pam had let me borrow.

We set forth immediately, borrowing my aunt's 1968 Chevy Camaro and heading towards Shreveport.


	5. Alcide

I entered Fangtasia with the clothes Pam let me borrow in hand.

"Well, don't you just look delicious" she said as she came to stand in front of me. I just smirked lightly at the compliment and handed her the clothes. And the boots, especially the boots. I preferred walking around bare-footed.

"Thanks Pam, you don't look so bad yourself," I answered and winked at her. She was wearing a black leather corset mini-dress with matching black knee-high leather boots.

Her long blond hair fell in waves around her shoulders and she sported a small smirk on her face.

"Mhm. Eric wants to see you, you know," she said, looking me over.

I held back a grimace.

"Well, remind him that he can't always get what he wants. I have to be somewhere, quite soon might I add." I lied skillfully, looking around for a distraction to get Pam off my back.

"Outside, maybe? Where your mother and Alcide are making out?" she asked, causing me to look out. True enough, they were making out on the hood of my aunt's car.

"I'll be damned. Back again so soon, Bryn?" I heard Eric's voice call from behind me. I spun around and spotted him standing there in all his undead glory. He was wearing a black tank top and dark-wash jeans that seemed a little tight and swung low on his hips.

I did my best to keep my eyes strictly on his, but they seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Don't sound so flattered, Northman. I'm not staying long" I said. He looked deep into my eyes for a moment and I had a feeling he was trying to gauge my reaction to his words.

"And how do you plan on returning to wherever it is you live? Your ride just left" he said, still looking deep into my eyes.

I peeked back at where I had left my mom with Alcide and made a small face. He was right.

How did these vampires seem to know more than me about my own mother's whereabouts and actions?

"I plan on... walking. Apparently. Or maybe running instead, I haven't gone for a good run in quite a while," I mused. The concept did seem tasty, pushing my powers to maximum capacity always felt incredibly invigorating. I loved it, but in society nowadays, I never really got the chance.

Eric rose an eyebrow at that.

"Run? You live that close to _Fangtasia_?" he asked disbelievingly. I had come in a car after all. I shrugged at him and turned to face the door.

"Please remember that I'm not human. Not completely anyways, I'm like... one... eighth or something. I can run quite fast if I so wish," I dead-panned, taking a step out the door.

"Wait wait wait, don't leave just yet" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I paused, somewhat shocked by the action.

Didn't he feel the power radiating from my being? Wasn't he _anything_ like other vampires?

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. Why wouldn't he let me go? He had tasted my blood, he should be fine now. You see, the thing with my blood was that after one taste, a vampire's system makes an immunity to my smell.

"I want you to stay here with me" he said, pulling me back to him and putting an arm around my waist. I rose an eyebrow at that.

"You can't always get what you want" I said in a sing-song voice, debating whether or not to pry his arms off of me. They did feel nice after all.

"Says who?" he countered, lowering his face to mine slowly.

"Says me" I countered, remaining immobile as his lips captured mine in a slow kiss. I ran a hand through his hair and enjoyed the sparks that flew through my body.

"I KNEW IT!" a shout interrupted us and I took a step back, out of Eric's arms.

"Mom?" I asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. There was a man behind her looking incredibly awkward.

"I'm going to take a _wild_ guess, and say that the vampire whose arms you were just in is named Eric. You know, you lied to me. I knew you two had something going and that it wasn't just the blood!" she said victoriously. I pursed my lips in dismay.

"You told your mom about me?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, I let your name slip in a civilized conversation and she started asking questions. So I responded with the truth," I defended myself and shot a glare at my mom.

"I thought you were supposed to be with what's his name, discussing your situation?" I asked my mother, placing my hands on my hips.

My mom huffed.

"Don't reprimand me like a child, let me remind you that I _am _your mother after all. And so what if me and Alcide got a little side-tracked? We're moving, by the way. To an actual house" she added at the end and my eyebrows shot up.

"Wait. What?" I asked. Eric's arms wound their way around my waist and I let them stay there, leaning back against his chest subconsciously.

"Yeah, Alcide found us a place to stay. You know, with my... Situation and all. We can talk about it more when you come back, _if _you come back. I'm leaving in the morning, we just have to let your aunt and the rest know. If I'm already gone, they can tell you where I'll be" she said, shooting me a wink before leaving, practically dragging Alcide behind her.

I glared at her retreating figure before I turned back around in Eric's arms.

"You just had to get me in trouble, didn't you? Now she's going to expect you to come over for dinner, and for us to act all lovey-dovey and shit. I can't have that, I have other shit to do," I complained. I couldn't have his ass (no matter how hot) following me around everywhere I went. I had a job. An important one at that.

Eric rose an eyebrow at me.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"None of your business" I answered, holding my chin up.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me again. I let him, but I didn't kiss him back. But that didn't stop him, he pressed harder down on my lips and pulled my body closer to his. I still didn't react, but it was getting harder to stay apathetic. How his hard muscles were pressed so tightly against my front, how his hips were practically grinding against mine and his already hard member against my lower abdomen.

His tongued slid along my lips, asking for entrance.

I tried my hardest to keep my lips closed, but Eric was a sneaky little (big) bastard. He bit down on my lower lip and slipped his tongue in my mouth when I gasped.

There went my last shred of self-control.

I kissed back, matching his fierce passion and running my hands through his long blond hair. I tugged at his hair and held on to his shoulder as I jumped and wrapped both my legs around his waist. He started pulling at my shirt and I helped him take it off. I didn't want my clothes shredded like last time.

His lips traveled to my jaw and neck, trailing kisses and nips wherever they went.

"Don't -ah, oh god- rip my ah, clo- clothes" I managed to moan out. To the limited extent of my current knowledge, he didn't respond.

I tugged and pulled at his black tank-top, trying to pull it off of him without breaking the kiss.

He pushed me up against the wall nearest, making a moan bubble up my throat. I tried to pull my skirt off without detaching myself from Eric, but it only worked when he sat me down on the bar, taking the opportunity to take his own pants off quickly.

In no time at all, his lips were back on mine, working with furious passion and strength. I kissed back with the same amount of strength and power, the same feverish passion that I could feel burning through my body. I pushed my body against his so tight that there was no more space between us.

I didn't notice that while me and Eric were in our own little world, Pam had emptied the club and was leaning against a wall watching us.

Back to the situation at hand. Eric's hands were all over me, and had unclipped my bra and removed it in only a few flicks of his wrists.

I'm not even sure what happened to my panties and his boxers, but before my mind could register anything, he was slamming into me and screams of pleasure were ripping through my throat.

[XXX]

I woke up with arms tightly wrapped around my waist, a piece of broken glass poking in my side and a very sore throat.

My fangs were out and I was thirsty again. I shifted lightly and the arm around my waist tightened, pulling me closer to a cool chest.

I moaned slightly, realizing how my body seemed to be over-heating, and I flipped around so that I was straddling the man I could remember having spent the night with. Eric.

"What's up, handsome?" I asked, grinning and putting my fangs on display.

"At the moment, that would be you, beautiful," Eric said, his voice husky. His hands gripped my hips and I could see his eyes looked hazy with sleep.

"Is it day time already?" I asked, bending down to kiss his lips lightly before I went on to trail kisses along his jaw-line and neck.

"Mhm" Eric mumbled, obviously enjoying my touch more than he should.

I breathed in deeply and inhaled the thick, enchanting scent of Eric's thousand year old blood. I felt my fangs throbbing in my mouth, begging for me to take a bite.

I knew Eric was falling asleep again, so I let my fangs sink deep into the flesh of his neck, taking a long, well-deserved sip from Eric's blood. I sucked a few more gulps before I felt well satisfied.

I slid my tongue along the fang marks on Eric's neck before I licked my lips, making sure I hadn't spilled a drop.

"Pam? You still awake?" I called. When no one answered, I guessed that she had gone to sleep for the day. I frowned slightly and looked around the bar, searching for my clothing.

They seemed to have been discarded through the entire place, so I hopped over the counter with ease and grace, and gathered them again. I slipped my clothing back on, scanning my surroundings slightly.

It seemed that Eric and I had made quite the mess last night. Most of his clothes were ripped, and lay scattered all over the place.

I scowled. He would probably hold it against me.

I figured quickly that it wasn't my problem, and walked out of _Fangtasia_ and into the thick, warm air of Louisiana.

I ran to my old camp, but frowned when I noticed it had been vacated. The smell was still somewhat fresh, meaning they had left only a few hours ago. _While I'd been sleeping with Northman_ I quickly realized. My frowned deepened and I tried my damnedest to try to remember where my mom had sai she'd be waiting. Our new 'home'.

"_She didn't mention it in the conversation,"_ Kai appeared just in time.

"Ah brilliant. You're here, my favorite informant. Or, well, I guess you're tied with your sister for that spot. Speaking of which, where is she?" I asked, grinning brightly at Kai. Oh, how I was glad to see him. I was afraid for a short while that I would have to find my own way back.

Not that I actually needed to live with my mother, but with a kid on the way... That and I didn't trust _Alcide_. Sure, he made my mom happy, but I just... I had trust issues. And they only got worst the closer you got to my loved ones.

"_With Maegan, probably. Something about blood. I don't know, I didn't stick around. So, do you want to know where your mother is or not?"_ he asked, making a face at the mention of blood.

"Where is she?" I asked, shaking my head slightly at his antics. Sometimes, I wondered who was tougher. Him, or Kathlin.

"_She's in this huge house not that far from here, actually." _Then, he told me the address. I nodded and started running again.


	6. New Perspective

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, and while I still don't have the original chapter I had meant for this, because my laptop crashed and I have yet to recover all my stories, I decided that I owed you guys a filler at the least. Well, a filler that just so happens to have many important key points, but whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own True Blood or anything that you recognize.**

[unknown POV]

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This wasn't supposed to happen, everything was supposed to be fine, I was supposed to be with Jasmine and we were supposed to be happy.

But now, I learned that she had been expecting when my parents snatched me away and that she recently took up with a _werewolf_ (**A/N: If that's not a dead give-away, I don't know what is**).

She had had troubles coping with what _I_ was, but now she was with another supernatural? Then again, I suppose that whatever the hell I was was much more complicated to understand than a simple _were_. I felt the over-powering urge to hit something, all of a sudden, so I decided to go for a hunt.

As I sauntered out of the apartment I was currently renting, almost running over Mrs. Pavoni. She was an old, Italian woman. Proud of herself and her family, and makes the best pasta I've ever tasted.

"Ah, Christopher! What a surprise to see you here, I thought for sure you'd be in bed at this hour!" she said scoldingly. I just smiled at her.

"Come on, Mrs. Pavoni, you know me better than that," I teased lightly. it was always good to keep contact with the humans around you, kept you from losing your mind to the more animal side of you when it seems to be taking over.

The woman sighed, shaking her head.

"Alas, I do. It's about time you settled down and found yourself a good woman to keep you in your place," she said, as she always did. I just smiled sadly, trying my hardest not to think of Jasmine and our daughter, who would soon be turning 19. I wondered lightly if she hated me for not being there.

"Bye Mrs. Pavoni," I said, waving lightly as I made my way out the door. I still loved my Jasmine, even after not having seen her for 19 years. I knew I would love her forever, and I still held hope that I would one day escape the grasp of the Council.

I walked out of the building quickly and into the cool air of Dresden, Germany. I had been shipped here a little while ago, the only reason given was that there was something important for me there. Something I would need at some point for some reason.

No one would tell me what it was, of course, no one ever did. I was just an errand boy, a weapon of mass destruction held on a tight leash through threats.

I didn't want them to discover my daughter, hidden somewhere in America with my Jasmine, because surely her powers would be greater than mine, what with being part witch and all.

I was simply the result of a curse.

My father, being a vampire, had at some point in his long life pissed off some witches. So of course, they did what all witches seemed to do and cursed him. They cursed the vampire with a soul. And, you know, pretty much turned him back to human, only they left him the down-sides of vampirism. None of the perks. His DNA was still vampire, but he could reproduce and feel 'human emotions' and such. No super-speed, no super-strength, he still needs blood to live, still allergic to sunlight and silver and wooden stakes (though I'll admit, everybody is 'allergic' to that last one). He's vulnerable to bullets, no special enhanced healing, his blood's nothing special. No immortality.

My mother, however, was a hybrid. Shape-shifter and were-wolf all rolled into one. Able to shift into any animal she desires, but chained by her emotions and the moon. She had the whole nine yards, though. The strength, the speed, the enhanced senses and healing. No immortality either though. She was abandoned as a kid to a human family, the Council had decided that she was an 'abomination' but hadn't the guts to kill a baby. Somehow, somewhere, she met my father and they fell in love and that's where I come in.

I have all the perks.

The speed, the strength and healing of both a vampire and werewolf combined. Enhanced abilities beyond belief, plus I could shape-shift into whatever I wanted. It was no wonder the Council wanted me, I was the most powerful creature alive, really. I like to think I have immortality too.

But back to the story. I was at a club one day, dancing and drinking and flirting and enjoying myself like the 17 year old boy that I was. But when my eyes met Jasmine's, I felt my world shift. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her, and I knew I couldn't choose anyone else. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, swaying her hips in the middle of the crowd with a small smile on her face as she held my eyes.

I wasted no time in letting her know that I wanted her, all of her, body and soul and heart. That night, we both spilled the beans about our origins. She told me she was a Witch, but even with my father's curse looming in my mind, I didn't care. She was mine, no matter what. And when I told her about what I was, how I came to be, she was shocked. She looked a little scared, even. But she was brave, and just warned me not to talk about blood around her, not until she had gotten properly used to it.

We were together for about a year before I decided to tell my parents. I figured that since I was 18, if they weren't happy with my choices that I would leave. That didn't turn out very well, the night I brought her over, my father asked her about her origins. She was proud of being a Witch, but she knew he still had a sore spot for her kind (understandably), so she skirted around the subject. He told her he wanted to know what she was, because he felt a magic about her that was familiar.

So she told him.

That didn't go over well.

Next thing I knew, my father was freaking out and had thrown her against the wall (not a hard feat, my Jazzy was light as a feather). She retaliated, of course, throwing up an energy shield. She came to me immediately, as I had backed away from my parents a tad. But before she could get to me, my mother leaped for me, scooping me up. I didn't want to hurt her so I didn't fight back with all that I had, just what I thought was enough. It wasn't enough though, and soon we were being portalled away by the Council, with me screaming at Jasmine that I loved her at the top of my lungs. I never got to hear her answer before I found myself in the Council's head-quarter for the first time.

I had been kept in confinement for a few years, while men in white lab coats were injecting me with too many things for me to try to keep track of. None of them ever worked, as far as I was concerned. They even tried to 'breed' me, but I refused to cooperate so that plan went down the drain.

When they finally released me, I tried looking for jasmine, but every time I would get close, she would move away, travelling like a gypsy. Eventually, I caught up with one of the people she was travelling with. The woman told me that Jasmine had a daughter. I lost control of my temper when she told me this, and pinned her against the wall, showing her my fangs. I had a pair on both my upper and lower jaw.

The woman had snickered when she saw this, telling me that she wasn't frightened. Apparently, _Bryn_, Jazzy's daughter, had done the same thing to her countless times. Fangs and all.

And that's when it hit me. Bryn was mine. I had a daughter out there, that was everything i was and more, her mother being a Witch. I killed the woman, to make sure that she wouldn't be able to tell the Council. I didn't want them after my Jazzy _or_ my daughter, Bryn.

I walked into the bar with a small smirk on my face, my eyes roaming the crowd. I was looking for a vampire to sate my needs. Male or female, it didn't really matter. I liked both.

Just as I had spotted a nice-looking young female vampire for my meal tonight, a tap came onto my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Christopher Bloodworth?" the young woman asked. I nodded slowly, hesitantly.

"I'm from your daughter's... Coven, i guess you could say," the woman said with a small smile. I was immediately alarmed. How could she know I was her father? Better yet, how did she know where to find me in the first place?

"How do you know my daughter?" I demanded.

"No matter. I'm Maegan, that's all you need to know. The Council found out about her and her powers, she's in trouble. You have to go help her," Maegan said urgently, looking around. I was shocked.

"How! How did they find out?" I demanded. She shook her head.

"I don't know. They know everything. then again, Bryn wasn't really trying to keep it a secret or anything, a bit more and she'd make people pay for her to, I don't know, glamour them or something. She's way too proud of herself and now it's going to land her in heaps of trouble, we need you," she insisted. My eyebrows furrowed when a thought crossed my mind.

"How do you know all this?" I asked, suddenly skeptic. What if this was a trap? Maegan shook her head again.

"Because. Listen to me, she's in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Hurry!" she said before she disappeared. I passed my hand through where she had just been, shocked by what I had just witnessed.

I wasted no time, deciding that it wasn't worth the chance to risk my daughter's life.

Bon Temps, Louisiana, here I come.


	7. Doll House

**Disclaimer****: ****I****don****'****t****own****True****Blood****.**

A large white panel house with black shutters and roof, front porch included, surrounded with a white picket fence with a bright green yard in between is the first thing I saw, and it made me raise an eyebrow. It looked a bit too much like a dollhouse, like a _perfect__home_. Too good to be true, that's what it looked like. Living the American dream, all that was needed was a car in the driveway, a dog (though I suppose Alcide could qualify for that position) and 2.5 kids. Or something of the sorts.

I frowned, not liking the way this was turning out to be.

"MOM!" I shouted as I walked into the house that Kai had showed me a few moments ago.

"KITCHEN!" my mom shouted back and I made my way through the off-white walls and hardwood to what my mom called the kitchen. She stood there with Alcide, fixing her clothes, while he was missing his shirt and passing his hand through his disheveled hair.

They both had their guilty, hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar looks and were standing like two teenagers caught in the act.

I simply rolled my eyes at them.

"Hands off while I'm around, Alcide. Mom, how are we going to pay for stuff?" I asked, crossing my arms. Then she got this sheepish look on her face.

"Well, I thought you could get a job..." she trailed off, looking at her shoes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, since I'm pregnant and all..."

"How about Alcide? He can get a job" I said, shooting him a small glare as he kept his silence. It was just as well, I might have bitten his head off otherwise.

"He has to take care of me, of course" it seemed that this was the only thing she was certain of. I scoffed again.

"And I can't? Last I remembered, we were pretty well off before he came around," I practically growled out, pissed that she'd choose a man she just met over her own daughter.

"Oh, Bryn, don't worry. This is just temporary. Alcide's a werewolf, so he'd have too many odd hours for a job, that's all," she said, smiling sadly at me. I glared back.

Then she seemed to snap at my attitude, her hormones probably coming into play.

"Don't give me attitude, young lady! I'm your mother, goddammit, and you'll do what I tell you to do! Now get yourself a goddamn job" she hissed at me and stomped off, leaving me and Alcide behind, stunned at her outburst.

"I'm sorry, miss Law. I didn't mean to mess your family up. It's true though, my alpha has me running at the weirdest hours, and I can't help but to obey. It's like-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand and he looked slightly offended.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at my mom for choosing you _over__me__. _Call me Bryn, by the way" I said, running a hand over my face. First Eric, now _this_? The world seemed hell-bent on not allowing me to get a break.

I walked off, deciding to go choose myself a room in this house.

The one I chose had light gray walls and sunset orange highlights. The bed was red, yellow and orange with some gold highlights. The furniture were a few shades darker than the walls, but that was about it. All in all, it was a beautiful room, with a dark red rug which would probably come in handy, seeing as my mother was sure to invite Eric over at least once and I would be forced to _show_ him my room.

I sighed and opened the wardrobe, seeing that someone had transferred all my clothing in. I nodded in appreciation and pulled out a few articles of clothing, changing into them (_A__/__N__: __check__my__polyvore_).

"Job, job, job. What kind of jobs can there be in this place?" I asked myself with a sigh. I pursed my lips with distaste before I walked back out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey, Alcide?" I called towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he called back, peeking his head out of the kitchen doorway.

"What car am I going to drive?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips as I went to stand in front of him.

He seemed dumbstruck and stared at me with wide eyes for a few moments before shrugging.

"Doesn't your mother have a car somewhere? And how did you get here in the first place if you don't have a car?" he asked. I pursed my lips and shrugged.

"Touche, doggie. But that's besides the point, no my mom doesn't have a car as far as I know and I need one to find myself a job, seeing as the two responsible adults in this household are indisposed," I said, explaining my point.

He sighed, before running a hand down his face.

"Why don't you call up Northman? He probably has an extra car laying around," he mumbled before turning his back to me and facing the stove.

"News flash, Fido: Eric's a vampire, which means he sleeps during the day. What are you cooking anyways?" I asked with a sigh, looking over his shoulder.

"Chocolate truffles. Your mother wants some and I have no idea where to buy them, so I'm making some" he said, pursing his lips. I rose an eyebrow at the odd-looking mix in the mixing bowl and went to my room quickly.

After a quick search, I found my recipe book and went back downstairs, handing it to Alcide.

"Use it," was all I said before I went back outside, planning on going for a little run to a certain club called _Fangtasia_.

I was sure Eric wouldn't mind my borrowing one of his cars.

I got there and knocked loudly on the door multiple times, before realizing it was locked and no one was inside.

"Fuck," was all I could think to growl out as I started pacing restlessly. I ran a hand down my face, trying to think of what I could do.

I needed a drink, that was for sure, but where could I get a drink in the middle of the day?

I briefly remembered having run past a Bar & Grill on my way here, so I figured I could go check that out.

I looked around, looking for a good car while trying to remember how to hot-wire one. I hadn't needed to hot-wire a car in a _long_ time.

I quickly spotted a cute little red corvette and figured it would have to do. I hopped in, glad the top was down, and bent under the steering wheel, removing the panel that was there and staring at the wires for a long time. When I managed to remember which ones did what, I set about to hot-wire the expensive vehicle and climb back into the driver's seat.

I buckled my seat-belt and started to drive towards a small bar & grill that I briefly remembered seeing on my way to the house. _Merlotte__'__s_ I believed it was called, or something like that.

When I got there, I hopped out of the car and paused, staring at it for a moment to try and think of how to turn it off. I went back in and messed around under the dash, fixing the wires so that the Corvette would turn off of its own accord.

Eventually, I succeeded.

I made my way to the inside of the bar, breathing in deeply to try to figure out if there were any supernatural creatures in here. I smelled a vampire, from the early 1900's, a shifter and a... Faerie? No, it was too diluted... Maybe a Faerie/human cross, down multiple generations. Yeah, probably, those were more common than we gave credit for.

I strolled to the bar and pulled myself onto a stool, leaning my elbows on the counter and waiting for someone to take my order.

A woman came, her skin a dark chocolate that matched her eyes and a pissed-off look in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she demanded rudely, raising a well-shaped eyebrow at me. It didn't seem plucked or trimmed to look the way it was. Good skills, or good genetics.

"I'll have a scotch, no ice please," I said, pulling out a twenty and putting it on the table.

She pursed her lips and nodded, going to fetch it.

**A****/****N****: ****By****the****way****, ****I****have****absolutely****no****skills****in****hot****-****wiring****cars****, ****so****if****any****reader****of****mine****can****and****is****like**** "****Dude****, ****what****the****hell****?" ****well****... ****A****girl****does****what****she****can****to****appease****her****readers****... ****A****guy****friend****of****mine****kinda****reminds****me****of****Sam****Merlotte****, ****in****the****way****he****acts****and****talks**** (****though****he****'****s****nowhere****near****as****smexy****as****Sammy****). ****I****just****thought****I****'****d****mention****that****. ****Sorry****for****not****updating****in****forever****.**


End file.
